<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Endless Possibilities by Camki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427384">Endless Possibilities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camki/pseuds/Camki'>Camki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choices with comments, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its 4 Am When I When I finished a Chapter :'), M/M, No Persona, Timeline switched for story convenience, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camki/pseuds/Camki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji was on the train to Inaba, keyword was. </p><p>He got off the train, yes it was normal. Well at first...</p><p>Or</p><p>Just a Zombie apocalypse AU, at the end of every chapter I'm giving choices to make weather it's to meet someone new or to kill someone off... Some choices may be useful and help with your stats. Some of these choices include dice rolls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be some changes into the story like Rise quitting her Idol career earlier, this is so I can include the whole investigation team.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been planning on writing this for a while so I decided to make an a03 account, for this idea.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Souji was on the train to Inaba, keyword <em> was.  </em></p>
<p>He got off the train, yes it was normal. Well at first.</p>
<p>Because of strange phenomena in the city. Souji's parents were worried about what might happen, so Souji needed to go with his uncle. Simple right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well it wasn't that easy, after all it wasn't long till most of the world was overcome by the creatures. It was just a week, these strange occurrences of civilians being murdered at crazy numbers, it was everywhere in the city, most of the time chunks of flesh were missing from the victim's body. These things were behind it, 'zombies' or 'infected' whatever they were called, they were scarily close to pop-culture versions. Well that's if Souji’s facts were correct about these creatures he had seen on the news. These things were smart, well at first hiding in the shadows, targeting unsuspecting people in the dark. They soon targeted people in groups with their massive numbers, but they were exposing themselves to harm and a few of the creatures would be separated from the hoard becoming vulnerable, it was like their brains were deteriorating. </p>
<p>Souji's parents never picked up or called back so Souji could only expect the worst had happened, he was lucky there were only a few cases in Inaba, most of the time it was only them entering from the outside. Then he was here, now everyone was panicking at the large hoard, with what Souji could estimate the hoard was hundreds. </p>
<p>His uncle was worried, he came up to Souji and said to him in a stiff voice. "They aren't that fast, go take Nanako and yourself to the school or the inn, I'll catch up to you later."</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li>Leave Dojima and go to Inn (Foresight: Meet Yukiko, Fort establishment)</li>
<li>Leave Dojima and go to school (Foresight: Item’s Up, Fort establishment)</li>
<li>Refuse stay with Dojima (Foresight: Meet Adachi, +Justice)</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>Stats:</p>
<p>Base (Survival Chance +)</p>
<ul>
<li>Intelligence: 5</li>
<li>Speed: 5</li>
<li>Strength: 5</li>
<li>Accuracy: 50%</li>
</ul>
<p>Moral (Choices +)</p>
<ul>
<li>Justice: 0</li>
<li>Good-will: 0</li>
<li>Charm: 0</li>
<li>Reasonability: 0</li>
<li>Foresight: 1/5</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the comments just say the number of the choice, I need these comments as I come up with too many sanrios. I keep making new drafts with small edits as I'm worried for the final result not being up to expectations, this may delay post time as a result. Criticism is appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Goodbye to a Beginning, Hello to our Early End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uhh continuation of the first chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Urk! This was supposed to be posted later, but I got impatient. :) Read end note to help me make a important decision.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright uncle I’ll see you at the inn, Yukiko’s parents run it right? Nanako is in her room taking a nap right?” Souji says a hint of panic in his voice.</p><p>“Yes, if I'm correct she should be there, tell her I sent you. Also keep calm it’s not good to panic” Dojima soon reached over for something. “Here take this, don't add anything though, it won't help too much in the long run.” Dojima handed over a baseball bat. “Ah don't forget to take some clothes we might need to be there for a while.”</p><p>Souji understood and picked up Nanako. He found a belt and secured the bat to his back. He picked up some clothes in the travel bag he brought to inaba. Souji soon started to jog to the inn, with Nanako in his arms trying not to wake her.</p><p> </p><p>He soon arrived at his destination; it hadn't been too far from Dojima’s home, but it still left Souji drained from his run. </p><p>“Hello?” Souji opened the door to the inn, his voice resounded through the corridor. He soon stepped in, taking off his shoes and Nanako’s leaving them in their socks. “Pardon the intrusion” he soon mumbled about to enter.</p><p>He soon saw Yukiko enter through a sliding door, “Ah you don’t need to take your shoes off, especially in a situation like this” She mumbled the last part frowning.</p><p>Souji quickly put his shoes on and the ones of the sleeping girl in his arms. “Ah umm, Dojima sent me,” Souji quickly said walking from the doorway.</p><p>“I would expect that, he is quite the cautious man after all.” Yukiko soon said, giving a soft smile.</p><p>There was a loud slam at the entrance, Souji clutched nanako closer, are they screwed right here and now? Possibly. Well, that was until a loud voice rang through the room “Yukiko! I'm here!” Turning around It was Chie. Knowing her she cracked open the door then kicked it for dramatic effect.</p><p>Wait shit, what if Souji was standing there at the time, he would have been screwed, well most likely. His face paled at the thought. Thank god the rest of the inn seemed to have sliding doors.</p><p>He soon looked at Yukiko who was smiling. “Ah Chie! Thank god you came when I called, I would have suspected something was wrong if you came any later.” She soon paused and her face soon lit up. “No one’s staying at the Inn so this could be like our fort! Also my parents are at the house”</p><p>“Junes is nearby so if things go bad we could go there and look for things to cook.” Souji had a sinking feeling in his chest as Chie’s excited voice made him worry but he tried to shake it off as soon as possible.</p><p>“I think It’s best If we go to Junes now, people might have the same ideas now. If there are still employees, I have enough yen to last one shopping run” Souji said, soon taking out a wallet. </p><p>“Awesome! Let’s head there now!” Chie said, pumping her fist into the air.</p><p>“Ah, I think it's best if two of us take care of Nanako, while one of us goes, also it's best to guard the inn.” Souji said worried</p><p>“I’ll stay with Yukiko then, It would be scary for her to be at the inn by herself!” Chie says hitting her fist to her chest proudly. “After all, I can use my kung fu to protect her!”</p><p>“Ah thank you Chie, It’s nice for someone to take care of the inn with me.” Chie’s face became a nice shade of pink as Yukiko thanked her.</p><p>“Alright I’ll head out then,” Souji said, trying not to interrupt, putting his stuff and Nanako down. It was a miracle that the child was still asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Souji walked out, closing the door and heading to Junes with the baseball bat fastened to his back. The store seemed pretty empty, and the lights were off even though the doors were unlocked, Souji was somewhat surprised at this. He soon heard a yell from somewhere in the store. </p><p>Souji refused to contemplate his options as he ran to the area where the scream seemed to come from. He looked down the aisle and there was one of the creatures feasting on a girl with long hair, the darkness couldn't help his observation. Souji had no choice other than to take out his bat to defend himself as the girl seemed to have been a lost cause even if she didn't turn.</p><p>The creature seemed to pick up on his heavy breathing and attempted to lunge at Souji, losing its balance in the process, Souji taking advantage of this smashed it’s head in with the bat. Ceasing the creatures movement.</p><p>He soon looked at the girl, he recognized her from somewhere but couldn't put a name to the face. Souji hit her with the bat as a precaution in case of possible turing.</p><p>Soon there was a thumping sound and muffled yelling. Souji walked to the sound, he soon saw a large bin in the aisle with the lid on top. It was one of those large ones for trash. The handles that kept the lid on was locked, so whatever, more-so whoever was inside unable to come out.</p><p>Souji’s curiosity tempted him to open the bin, but he was weary of the thing inside.</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>Open the bin (Sorry no foresight here ;) )</li>
<li>Leave the bin behind (Sorry no foresight here ;) )</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Stats:</p><p>Base (Survival Chance +)</p><p>Equipped: Bat</p>
<ul>
<li>Intelligence: 5</li>
<li>Speed: 7</li>
<li>Strength: 10</li>
<li>Accuracy: 95%</li>
</ul><p>Moral (Choices +)</p>
<ul>
<li>Justice: 0</li>
<li>Good-will: 0</li>
<li>Charm: 0</li>
<li>Reasonability: 0</li>
</ul><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can see that Souji refused to make choices when he could like going to the scream or running from the zombie, also we are going to meet Teddie soon (Might not be next chapter), but should he be like a random foreign exchange student at Yosuke's house, or like a sentient zombie (but I feel like this is some kind of trope)? Also, who's in the bin?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Opening Thou Trash Bin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- You Opened The Bin</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a long chapter...<br/>I finally finished ^w^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Souji decided to suck up his worries and open the bin, he showed caution in the dimly lit store, he took out his phone to get a better view. He grasped his bat, slowly maneuvering to unlock the bin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Good-Will +2, Reasonability +2) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something immediately jumped out, starling Souji making him drop his phone, he clutched the bat with both hands until the figure spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait wait! Don't strike me! I wasn't bit!” The figure said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Souji relaxed and soon picked up his phone shining the flashlight at the figure's face. They hissed a little, Souji had recognized the face but didn’t know where it was from. The boy had a Junes uniform on, Nanako would probably like him alot. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh me? I’m Yosuke Hanamura!” The brunet whispered, reaching out his hand. “You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(You have recived Yosuke’s trust.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Souji Seta.” They both seemed to physically relax as Souji took his hand. “Do you know how many there are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette shook his head. “There should just be one…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Souji’s breath constricted as he heard footsteps. He shushed the other turning around he grabbed something from the shelves and threw the object away from them, he gripped the bat and gave a swift but deadly swing as the creature was distracted. Effectively crushing the skull as he heard a deafening crunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around to see the brunette shaking. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tha-that was Saki-Senpai!” The brunette freaked out his expression unreadable from the lighting. Souji tried to comfort him, but the boy had stood up. “She protected me. I can’t let this chance go to waste. She has the keys to turn on the lights then we can navigate freely.” His breath was still shaky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go scavenge the body, you look out for me. It would be hard for you to do it, I wouldn't want to give you any pain” Souji said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” The brunette said, turning away from the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Yosuke’s Respect has gone up!)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dug his hands into the pockets of the body. He felt something in a box like shape, he pulled it out. It was a book of some kind, then he felt something else seemed, it was the key. “Found it, I also got this book. What should we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep It, it’s best to preserve her memories. Follow me I should know the way.” The breathing of the other was calmed almost soothing as he grabbed Soujis wrist, leading him though the dark twisting corridors. The brunette seemed to fiddle with the keys soon opening the door flicking a few switches. The lights seemed to have turned on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we do?” Souji had said calmly, he could now see the brunette's face clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh umm… I would need to get a weapon for myself right?” The brunette seemed to have flushed a bit, as Souji was admiring his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, lead the way,” Souji had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I borrow the bat? I want to test something.” The brunette took the bat from Souji’s hands, he gave it a few swings. He soon sighed as he said something “Just as I thought, no good” Souji gave him a confused look. “Oh, I can’t use it, but I do have another Item in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke soon went into part of the gardening aisle, he looked around then grabbed one of the longer gardening shovels. It had a steel edge, he gave it a few swift swings and a few thrusts as if to stab the invisible creature in front of him. “This is pretty good, oh and here!” Yosuke threw a hatchet towards him, it was pretty large for ones he saw of that size. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm actually here to stock up, I said I’ll get some supplies for Yukiko-san and Chie-san. Is that okay Yosuke-san” The brunette looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh can I bring what I consider my ‘pseudo-brother’ along? Also no formalities I’ll call you Souji you call me Yosuke, It’s sometimes a pain being formal with someone so it's okay to loosen up a bit.” Yosuke had said. “Oh also lets get one of the carts.” The boy gave a wink, he put the shovel on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, okay Yosuke, this is quite interesting the first time I’d ever steal something.” Souji soon followed through the aisles finding a loose cart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy gave a laugh “I wouldn't think of it as stealing, I’d call it borrowing without paying. Since we’re in such desperate measures!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had finished stocking up on many canned foods talking idly about their food dislikes and likes as they were picking up a few spices and storage foods. They had headed out; it hadn't been long as they were cramming things into the cartin a somewhat neat fashion to pack it all in. Souji looked up at the hill, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> were only halfway down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh didn’t you say something about a brother?” Souji spoke up “I’ll wait here you go get him” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Yosuke had given him a head bow and started running off with his shovel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember no more formalities.” Souji yelled jokingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Souji had waited for some time until the brunette had come back with a shorter brother in tow. “Hello, Yosuke has told me a bit about you when we were getting here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that's nice, Let's head to the inn now” The brunette had a blush dusting his cheeks as he looked slightly flustered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They soon arrived at the inn with a bunch of supplies (Well a whole cart full.) He knocked on the front door unlike Chie who almost gave a heart attack. Yukiko answered the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh welcome back, Nanako hasn’t woken up yet. I haven’t heard from my parents after I called them some time ago. We have a house near the hill so I'm a bit worried. You noticed right? We have a gate in front of the inn. We usually use it when the inn is closed for renovations. Can you close it?” Yukiko had frowned a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure things will be okay, I’ll go close the gates Yosuke, Yukiko, are you gonna unpack the cart?” Souji had tried to reassure her and get her mind off the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Gained Trust of Yukiko)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Leave it to me Souji! Teddie put yourself where you won;t get into trouble.” The two went into the inn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh! You're closing the gates right, let me show you how strong I am!” Yosuke flashed a look of worry on his face, then soon shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then.” Souji showed no concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chie and Souji soon made it out to the gates, they soon started closing it until he heard a shout “Help me! Please let me through!” A girl had yelled, there was one of the creatures a few blocks away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>Help the girl (Charm+, Teammate, Chance of infection)</span></li>
<li><span>Lock her out (Foresight: Justice+,  Speed+)</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stats:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Base (Survival Chance +)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Equipped: Bat</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Intelligence: 5</span></li>
<li><span>Speed: 7</span></li>
<li><span>Strength: 10</span></li>
<li><span>Accuracy: 95%</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>Moral (Choices +)</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Justice: 0</span></li>
<li><span>Good-will: 2</span></li>
<li><span>Charm: 0</span></li>
<li><span>Reasonability: 0</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Yoosk infatuation meter: Somewhat respects you</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke (Trust gained):</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Equipped: Shovel</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Intelligence: 4</span></li>
<li><span>Speed: 8</span></li>
<li><span>Strength: 6</span></li>
<li><span>Accuracy: 75%</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>Yukiko (Trust gained):</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Equipped: None</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Intelligence: 15</span></li>
<li><span>Speed: 0</span></li>
<li><span>Strength: 0</span></li>
<li><span>Accuracy: Null (No attacks)</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>Chie (No trust yet):</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Equipped: Boots</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Intelligence: ???</span></li>
<li><span>Speed: ???</span></li>
<li><span>Strength: ???</span></li>
<li><span>Accuracy: ???%</span></li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I make the virus natural or synthetic (Same as the cure)? Also tell me if there's any grammar mistakes, I wasn't using a lot of time double checking! There isn't too much Teddie yet, also flirting hasn't happened... yet. How yoosk got into that bin will be explained next chapter (Hopefully)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Moving Gates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You decided to leave the gate open.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooo sorry for the late update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Souji gave Chie a long stare as they both nodded in understanding as they took their respective rolls, the girl soon ran through a crack left by the gates. The ghoul, still chasing after her. It’s clumsy running with its deteriorated state of mind making it’s movement slower as it had pursued the girl, letting Souji slam the gate with enough spare time to lock it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl had slowed down past the gates walking back to Souji as she passed too far, almost reaching the inn’s door as she tried to stop herself. Souji took a close inspection of the girl, her hair was wavy, she had her hair down yet she had two hairbands on her wrist, her face looked familiar but he stopped looking at her features as said girl gave out a noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl, with heavy breathing sucked in a large breath to slow her gasps for air. “T-thank you so much for saving me” She stuttered through her breathing. “M-my name is-” She gave a squeak as the creature from the other side gave a bellowing moan of disappointment walking away looking for its next victim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should take this into the inn,” Chie said loudly, her nerves seeming hard as steel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked into the inn as Yosuke and Teddie were sorting through a cart of food, Yukiko was stocking the cupboard, and Nanako was resting making small high pitched snores and a fluffy blanket was covering her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke turned his head to look at the intrusion and he gave a yawn “Oh, welcome back” he said, not noticing the new guest. He looked back and said, “Wait, did you just befriend Risette?! The Rise Kujikawa?!” He whisper-yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looked somewhat unnerved at what Yosuke said. But her face freaked out at the short blondes reaction to her arrival  “Wait bear-utiful Rise-baby is here”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke’s pupils shrunk as his look of shock became visible “Ted… Do you even know what you said?” He sighed, “what will I do with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy who was called ‘Teddie’ by Yosuke gave a nervous expression “Uhh I’m Beary sure I know what I said” the boy soon muttered in a language Souji didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, very sorry for what my brother (kinda-brother) said, he’s a english-exchange student, sometimes he can say some embarrassing things” Yosuke gave a small bow, apologising to the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Err… Umm… Thanks…” Her pitch shifted to something higher. “Anyways yes, Rise here! Also, thanks for saving me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Rise’s Trust has been gained! Charm+)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehh, It’s no big deal, after all it was the least we could do.” Chie said pridefully, her voice slightly wavering from the praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chie! You saved someone?! That’s amazing!”  Yukiko said, turning away from stocking the supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukiko?! Ehehe, It’s no biggie, after all! Do you want me to help you?” Chie proudly said her face wearing Yukiko’s praise like a medal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course. Also isn’t It getting late?” Yukiko paused biting her lip. "It might be best we plan things tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great Yukiko. Ted, do you have any plans, or ideas?” Yosuke said, too busy with sorting soon, giving the Items to Yukiko and Chie, the girl who was usually dressed in green sending him a dirty look. Yosuke was sweating bullets…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie put his hand on his chin as he thought hard creases appeared on his forehead until he said “Yuki-chan told me a bit about Nanako, so someone should stay up if she wakes…” Souji had to nod along with the blonde. Yosuke sent another look of surprise to the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn't have expected something like that from you, but it is a surprisingly good idea.” Yosuke soon said, supposedly expecting less from the blond. “But maybe we should take turns throughout the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rise’s face looked a little bit bored feeling as if thir- sixth-wheeled by the group. “I agree, maybe right now instead of packing everything up we could set up the nightly schedule.”</span>
</p>
<ol>

<span><span><br/>
</span></span>

<li><span>Have one person stay up every night (Heavy Fatigue -one person-, Intelligence)</span></li>
<li>
<span><span>Multiple people stay up in turns ( Light Fatigue -everyone-, Respect+, Reasonability+)</span></span><br/>
<span><span><br/>
</span></span>

<p><span>Stats:</span></p>

<p><span>Base (Survival Chance +)</span></p>

<p><span>Equipped: Bat</span></p>
<ul>
<li><span>Intelligence: 5</span></li>
<li><span>Speed: 7</span></li>
<li><span>Strength: 10</span></li>
<li><span>Accuracy: 95%</span></li>
</ul>

<p><span>Moral (Choices +)</span></p>
<ul>
<li><span>Justice: 0</span></li>
<li><span>Good-will: 2</span></li>
<li><span>Charm: 2</span></li>
<li><span>Reasonability: 0</span></li>
</ul>
<span><span><br/>

<p><span>Allies</span></p>

<p><span>Rise (Trust Gained):</span></p>

<p><span>Equipped: None</span></p>
<ul>
<li><span>Intelligence: 8</span></li>
<li><span>Speed: 6</span></li>
<li><span>Strength: 2</span></li>
<li><span>Accuracy: 50%</span></li>
</ul>
</span></span>
</li>
</ol>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried to do something different for the way I write because It just wasn't cutting it, also criticism and pointing out my mistakes are always welcome! Also I completely forgot about updating it (so sorry), also what is a recommended word count for a chapter? I didn't put the other character stats again because it would probably annoy some people.</p><p>Dice Rolls: 1 out of two (Gate Slam successful)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Taking Turns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You decided that you'll take turns for the night shift.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My family found out what I did for a living help! :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Souji thought on a whim and called everyone off on stocking, most of the supplies already gone, only a few bags of rice, cans of food and some bottled water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ughhh, there's so much we need to think about!” Yosuke gave a pout sitting down. Souji silently agreed with Yosuke’s complaints.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree, but this meeting is about sleep schedules,” Souji had said, trying to soothe Yosuke's nerves. “But Teddie is right with there being a person needing to stay up. But I think it's best if pairs of us stay up for every 3 hours, right now I’d expect it to be around 7, but at  9-10 and everyone should sleep and wake up at 6-7ish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Your Opinion made you more Respectable to the team, and you became more reasonable!)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wowie! Your beary smart Souji! Can I call you sensei?” Teddie said his smile making it impossible for the silver haired teen to refuse, nervously nodding at Teddies excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oohh! I wanna be with Souji!” Rise cooed, looking at the silver haired teen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do it with Chie-chan!” Yukiko blurted out excitedly, her eyes sparkling with glee. Chie nodded along blush covering her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yosuke are you okay with your brother?” Souji said, Yosuke drooped after finding out that Rise would be paired with him. But Souji didn’t assume, yet. He hoped Yosuke was infatuated with the silver teen more than Rise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke perked up from his wilted state, “I mean who else can take care of the bear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who wants to stay up first?” Souji asked. “We’ll probably need to switch so it’s fair though”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, do you want to do it Yukiko?” Chie looked up at Yukiko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh! It sounds fun, maybe we can tell stories, like a sleepover!” Yukiko said, seeming to have lost the quiet attitude that she usually had when class was in session.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm… Me and Souji could do it last! Waking up early, and doing...” Rise started to ramble about what they could do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like we’ve gotten the middle Yosuke! What do you think we can do?!” Teddie said a mysterious glint in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright shut it you dumb bear! Everyone should go to sleep soon, we should get to work and store resources like power or water in case they fail!” Yosuke said loudly, taking everyone's attention away from their idle chatting, ‘looks like someone just got a leadership role’ Souji mused at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon everyone dragged out futons into the main room, as an easy escape plan. Souji and Yosuke took up leadership of the group, making rough plans for tomorrow while placing the futons down. Chie and Yukiko rolling them out onto the ground trying to be conservative of space in the lobby. While Rise and Teddie took up the task of stocking on emergency water in case the water pump fails, while also looking out in case of intruders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone tucked themselves in except the two night watchers, lights off in order to conserve energy. Everyone soon lulled into a deep sleep only listening to the crickets outside and the soft footsteps on the wooden floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were shaken awake by shaky hands. “Hey! Hey! Wake up!” A young voice whispered into Souji’s ear. Souji stirred, soon sitting up looking at a small figure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it” Souji looked around seeing Yosuke hadn’t taken his shift with Teddie due to the 5 lumps in the other futons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-there's a m-man outside” A knock came from the door, Nanako squeaked out clutching to Souji’s body. “I'm scared where's dad?” Nanako’s voice wavered as he remembered his uncle, his face grew dark, his hands reaching out to put Nanako under Yosuke’s futon. Allowing whom he trusted the most out of the group, let the girl cling to him as he needed to face the intruder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, those creatures were chasing me, I jumped over the fence do you think I can stay the night?” Souji immediately relaxed hearing a voice, still grabbing his bat. The front door was unlocked, either this was a person seeking refuge or a really dumb thief, Souji thought. He opened the door, turning on one of the lights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft glow revealed a muscular man, scar above his eye. His hair bleached and  muscle seemed to shrink as he shivered from the cold, the other man wore a tank top. No scratches or bites on his arms. He had a bag like Souji’s on his waist. Souji stepped down, sighing in relief at the seemingly passive man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come inside I’ll try to get something warm” Souji yawned tired relief seeping into his voice letting his guard down to the tough blonde. He set the bat to the side, turning off the light and turning on another away from the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks for letting me in.” The blonde yawned as well, making Souji grow tired. The blonde shook himself awake, “Kanji! Kanji Tatsumi!” His voice grew quiet as Souji put a finger over his lips pointing to the sleeping people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Souji Seta, I’ll introduce you when we’re all awake. Is green tea okay?” Souji whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde nodded. He saw Yosuke stir from the corner of his eyes due to Nanako’s intense shivering, “Hey, it's alright” Yosuke started whispering sweet nothings to the girl. Souji couldn't help but smile at the brunette, soon finding the kitchen and preparing the tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The inn’s lobby was much more designed like the first floor of a house than something traditionally seen in an inn. A small waiting table in the corner of the room with a few cushions to sit on. Even a decently sized tv to look at, he felt weird at the thought of the tv maybe in a different universe it would be important, Souji let his thoughts wander until the hot water was ready, finding a few green tea packets to dip into the kettle he got two extra cups incase Nanako and Yosuke fully awoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Souji? Who’s sitting at the table?” Yosuke said nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji came out of the kitchen with the cups and kettle, setting them down on the table. “A guest, he was getting away from those ghouls he doesn't have any marks for infection, from what I saw” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke wandered over to the table in his tired state, Nanako following behind him both plopping onto the cushions at the table, while Souji was pouring tea. He handed the full cups out stumbling out to the tv looking around for a remote. He found it connected to the back of the large piece of technology, turning it on lowering the volume. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji in his tired fumbling was amazed that some TV shows recorded since this was an inn, also at the fact that the tv service worked. It seemed like some of the shows Nanako frequently watched were on there. He put it onto that show Nanako enjoyed alot ‘Detective Loveline’ it was called if Souji was correct. Nanako seemed energised, after her impossibly long nap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji took this time to sip on the tea, Kanji seemed interested at the TV show, but soon spoke up “M-my Ma she gathered with some other adults to try and stop those things from coming” He shook violently, Souji felt bad but he didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><ol>
<li><span>Let Kanji sort it out (Kanji is more Independent, Trust Gained)</span></li>
<li><span>Comfort Kanji (Kanji can rely on you, Trust Gained)</span></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <span>-Your Good-will and Reasonability unlocked Option 3-</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Relate and Comfort Kanji (Kanji can rely on you and shares a mutual level of understanding, Trust Gained)</span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoosk-O-Meter + Team trust:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>(Yosuke and the team think highly of you!)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stats</span>
  <span>:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Base (Survival Chance +)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Equipped: Bat</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Intelligence: 5</span></li>
<li><span>Speed: 7</span></li>
<li><span>Strength: 10</span></li>
<li><span>Accuracy: 95%</span></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <span>Moral (Choices +)</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Justice: 0</span></li>
<li><span>Good-will: 2</span></li>
<li><span>Charm: 2</span></li>
<li><span>Reasonability: 2</span></li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My family found out I was writing fanfiction lol, but anyways. What's your thoughts and comments? Also what should I do as a proper update schedule? Once every week or should I try to make my writing longer at the expense of more time? It might be more difficult to make chapters longer with the choice mechanic! But I'll try hard for whatever my readers want!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Giving Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lolol I'm so tired. I wrote this at 4 but here I am posting it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Souji felt bad for the other even if he was ‘gangster like’ he still had feelings, he could understand how he felt even though he didn’t see it happen to his own parents he could still feel bad. It’s most likely that everyone here had lost someone, Souji sat down next to the taller man and put a hand on his back, patting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Tatsumi-san, I’ve lost someone too. I think it's important to grieve over loved ones.” Souji said, comforting the now crying man as tears broke loose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister, I think it’s good to cry too! Dad told me about heaven, it’s where our loved ones live a happy life! He told me that mom went to heaven after she lived a long life. I bet your mom is also happy in heaven!” Nanako chimed in, her voice filled with happiness but her face full of empathy for the other. Her shell of shyness seemingly disappeared as she hugged the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t really say much here… But I think it's best that we be strong and continue on, after all I'm sure they would want us to continue fighting against all odds.” Yosuke seemed like he was careful choosing his words. He moved on Nanako’s side, and started rubbing Kanji’s shoulder, trying not to crush the child that was between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a while as the blond continued to cry, soon his tears ran out and it was just a comforting silence between the four until the tall male spoke up. “Er thanks, I really can't thank you enough. You all seem to be uh, pretty understanding people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s good doing a few good deeds like this.”  Souji responded. “Especially in a time like this, though I will ask. Do you have any plans to go anywhere?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, not really, I was just planning to go where I could, just survivin’, you know?” Kanji said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-do you think you could stay with us Mister?” Nanako said, her shy demeanor intruded back into her personality. But getting to the point before Souji offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean if it's okay with you guys…” He paused “You can just call me Kanji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Souji feels as if Kanji trusts him and shares a mutual understanding for one another, You’ve learned a little bit about Kanji’s physical capabilities)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might be good if we had a little bit of a chat, get to know each other better,” Yosuke suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly the three hit off immediately, Souji and Yosuke were stunned learning that Kanji was a first year student. Then had a good laugh about Chie’s grudge on Yosuke for breaking her CD on the first day of school, Teddie became his new alarm clock after that, Yosuke never trusted that bike again. Yosuke talked about how he worked at Junes, Nanako’s love for the store made her immediately warmed up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kanji I’ll get a futon, you should go to sleep.” Souji soon stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, you really act like some kind of big bro huh? You're way too responsible!” Yosuke jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big Bro?” Nanako questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like big brother, but shortened to make it roll off the tongue” Yosuke explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big Bro...”  Nanako’s eyes sparkled for a bit before pulling on Souji’s shirt after he got the futon out. “Souji can I call you big bro?” If Souji’s heart didn’t stop, his mind did. He had no way to refuse Nanako, and the proposal of the name made Souji immediately accept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Nanako” His voice was sweet but aloof, heart struck by Nanako being a literal angel. In the corner of his eyes he could see a pink tint on the brunette's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, uhh what about you two?” Kanji soon spoke up. “Are you going to sleep the whole night? Or will you continue guarding”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean Teddie and Rise didn’t have their shifts” Yosuke said deep in thought. “But i'm okay with staying the whole night up with Souji and Nanako. After all I did wake up at four skipping my shift. Kanji, the most we can give you is 5 hours of sleep, that okay? I think the team would like the extra rest as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine with me, but what about Senpai?” Kanji said, picking up his formalities rather quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><span>Wake up Teddie and Rise (Enforce Rules)</span></li>
<li><span>Stay up with Yosuke and Nanako (Deepen Bond with Yosuke and Nanako)</span></li>
<li><span>Stay up with Nanako (Team respects you more, Deepen bonds with Nanako)</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Rejected Choices</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Stay up with Kanji (No, I'm not letting you be a jerk and force Kanji to be up with you.)</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teammate Stats</span>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanji (Trust gained):</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Equipped: None (Fists)</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Intelligence: 3</span></li>
<li><span>Speed: 5</span></li>
<li><span>Strength: 10</span></li>
<li><span>Accuracy: 75%</span></li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There were no updates on Souji's stats so I didn't add them.<br/>Also Fuck yes because Yoosk doesn't know too much about Kanji, he doesn't flip his shit! I always wanted to see the two be bros... But honestly it's nice writing the two not always being in awkward tension.<br/>I tried my best to lengthen the chapter.<br/>Also you can pick the last option but, you kinda are really sucky if you do...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Getting a Good Night's Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh! I haven't updated in a long time! sorry sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I know this sounds a little gimmicky but I think we should try to, uh lie.” Souji said after Kanji went to sleep “Our plan is to wake up Rise and Teddie to cover the last shift. So we make it seem like everyone needs to follow the rules.” Souji soon said. “We can be truthful with the situation and say that You and Teddie hadn’t fully woken up by Yukiko and Chie. But we lie and say Nanako woke us up a little after Yukiko and Chie slept. There was knocking outside and Kanji was there, we let Kanji join us” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a pretty solid excuse, but I think Rise-san is going to be pretty upset,” Yosuke jokes. “Lets go do that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Souji nods and walks over to Rise, waking her up. Yosuke doing the same to Teddie, they told the two about the situation and to tell Yukiko and Chie about the newcomer. Rise of course as Yosuke joked about, gave a complaint. Soon when they were about to formally introduce Rise and Teddie, Nanako gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you Risette?!” Nanako erupts with joy, running up to the girl. “I heard you came last year! But I never got to see you!” Nanako’s joy soon spread throughout the team boosting everyone's morale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? So you already know me? What’s your name?” Rise asked, Souji swore if his heart didn’t break when he saw Nanako give the biggest grin, his soul left his body for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nanako! Nanako Dojima! And you’ve seen my big bro right?! He’s so amazing he can cook and-” Souji felt himself blush with embarrassment, as he shushed Nanako.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so your Nanako-chan? I heard a bit about you from Sensei when he helped me get water, he doesn't talk much but he’s beary cool!” Teddie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ummm hi” Nanako deflated going back into her shell of shyness. Before looking up again. “Beary?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nanako, do you want to go to that table? So we can let Yosuke-san and your big bro go to sleep?” Rise interrupted, taking Nanako to the table with Teddie so they could get to know each other better. Giving a short wave to Yosuke and Souji after they started to get into their futons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After having a rejuvenating sleep which felt like a nap Souji was woken up by a light shake. “Hey, Souji wake up!” a voice said, Souji groaned, then soon opened his eyes to see a brunette shaking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Souji responded groggily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to wake up! We need to plan the schedules.” Yosuke notified the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see.” Souji soon woke up rubbing his eyes, soon yawning. “So can you call everyone to the table? I just need to wake up for a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Souji carried himself to the table thinking of plans, wait did Rise introduce Kanji? He looked over to see the teen sleeping. The others seemed to be carrying out tasks, he smelt something from the kitchen that made his stomach flip. Souji peaked into the kitchen to see the girls cooking food, the sight was okay until he saw the eggs being cooked. The poor atrocious thing made Souji want to regurgitate his insides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke was nowhere in sight, so Souji did what he could and shooed the girls away. Even with his mediocre cooking skills the food was nowhere near salvageable. He took a look at the ingredients there were peppers, tofu, wasabi... Souji didn’t bother to look anymore, feeling too sick to look at the mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He disposed of the witchcraft-like concoction immediately, (throwing it over the fence and onto one of the ghouls) even the being seemed distraught by the unholy concoction. He was able to find some precooked rice, he heated it up. Letting the nightmare of the girls cooking disappear from his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon he put the rice in bowls and cracked the eggs on top of the rice, they were still fresh so he doubted the chances of a stomach ache. He thought about what to make Kanji in case he woke up before lunch, then his mind turned to the brunette he felt so familiar with, even if they just met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Souji? Where are you?!” He heard a voice storm into the kitchen, “Oh, uhm, hey… You didn’t die right?” Souji gave a look at the brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m cooking.” Souji gave a blank stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yosuke asked about the unholy concoction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I humanely dispatched it, poor thing didn’t know what happened.” Souji responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Yosuke said he understood what happened. “Probably deserved it though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, take these to the table with me?” Souji pointed to the bowls of the simple breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, uhh this won’t poison me right?” Yosuke asked, what the hell happened when Souji nodded off?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doubt it, what happened?” Souji asked, setting down some of the bowls down on to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They fed me that, threw up my innards, don't feel too hungry anymore” Yosuke sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sucks, you should still eat. You’ll be less productive without breakfast,” Souji responded a little more talkative to the brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll gather everyone up.” Yosuke soon brought everyone to the table, even a distraught Teddie, who looks like he's seen something to say the least. Luckily everyone fit at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the meal.” Everyone said soon ravenously digging into the meal, they skipped dinner last night it was no wonder there were starving stomachs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh do you think there's any steak or beef?” Chie said. Souji shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw a little bit of Bulgogi in the fridge Chie-chan, but that's the last of it.” Yukiko responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Yukiko-chan, i'm going to have to go vegan aren't I?” Chie sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think there's some frozen chicken, there's a lot of tuna as well. I remember packing a lot of canned meats as well” Yukiko said, trying to appeal to Chie even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukiko, my savior!” Chie cheered, tearing up hugging the girl with a red vest. Yukiko flushed, continuing to eat her rice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon after everyone finished Souji cleaned the table with Yosuke, they began a little bit of small talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, your food was really good,” Yosuke started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just eggs and rice,” Souji said, feeling his face grow hot from the compliment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s simple and not overpowering, it’s nice” Yosuke pushed trying to get Souji to accept the compliment. However the silver haired man just flushed and nodded dumbly, clearly love stricken but the brunette was too oblivious to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think we should plan?” Souji asked, after getting out of his love struck state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should sort up teams, like a search team, a team to stock up the water and power, maybe a gardening team. Don’t think I didn’t notice all those seeds being taken.” Yosuke winked. Souji nodded thinking about the leadership position Yosuke should have got instead of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon everyone gathered up, and Souji thought about the teams Yosuke talked about. But Kanji should also be in the majority, what should Souji do?</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span>Let Kanji sleep and chose later, (Kanji - No fatigue)</span></li>
<li><span>Wake Kanji up for the majority, (Kanji - Light fatigue)</span></li>
<li><span>Push meeting to until Kanji wakes up, (Gives team scene everyone has opinion)</span></li>
<li><span>Kanji’s vote doesn't matter, (Gives team less of an opinion, Respect- )</span></li>
</ol>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried my best, are you enjoying it right now? I really love you guys's comments! It makes me so happy to know that people read this. </p><p>Also, should i make this more comedic (if I ever made you laugh), or more serious with like lots of tension? </p><p>Last note here, formalities are back! (But should I keep them?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wait... Did I Just Make a Court Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Souji thought about the majority, he thought hard. What should he do? He knew it was best to let him have a few hours but he soon came to the conclusion of waking the teen up, they did give the guarantee of five hours, and fulfilled that promise as Souji looked at the still running clock seeing the six hour pass in time. Kanji soon woke up, Souji soon brought him to the table telling him about the meeting.</p><p>As Yosuke was gathering the group up, Souji sat at the short table and let his mind wander at the tasks that have been assigned. The group split up the task of gathering water, and looking in the food storages to gather the perishable food, but also searching the inn itself for useful items. Yukiko was going to search the inn for information while Souji had searched for items to make a garden, there wasn’t much but he had found some cement bricks and some surprisingly nutrient rich soil near the gates of the inn. </p><p> </p><p>When the group had gathered around and showed some of their findings, Rise was able to find some vegetables that were in the storage, same as some packaged meat, which Chie was obviously grateful for. </p><p>While Teddie talked pridefully in washing out old vases and filling them up with water.</p><p> Souji was astonished to find out that Yukiko was able to find the blueprints of the Inn. Souji further inspected it and there seemed to be something on the generator, it seemed to run on the Samegawa as its source of power. He sighed in relief as the electricity would last them a long time, even after their food storages ran out, but by that time they should be self-sustainable.</p><p>Chie was disappointed, noting she had only found the supply closet, saying there were only a few brooms and mops. She said she went into other rooms saying there were no things left over from previous guests. Yukiko still complimented Chie’s hard work to find things useful for the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, I just came here yesterday… but who are you?” Kanji interrupted, Souji remembered that he hadn’t talked to him about the girls, and Teddie. They each introduced themselves, Kanji doing the same.</p><p>“You know you're a lot more formal than I thought.” Yukiko commented.</p><p>“You sayin’ I don’t have manners?” Kanji said, looking a little upset.</p><p>“No, I just think you're more polite than I expected.” Yukiko awkwardly laughed off.Kanji relaxed after that and Souji was about to discuss plans when he was cut off by a voice that sat next to him.</p><p>“We should officially appoint a leader as it’s best to have someone ‘official’ so we can tell new recruits in case they come.” Everyone looked dumbfounded as they thought there was already a leader.</p><p>“Wait, isn't Souji- ohh, yeah we never declared him as leader right?” Chie said, but soon speaking again. “Hmm… who should be the second in command though in case an emergency happens…” Chie’s face went dark, the room dropped by a few degrees.</p><p>“I doubt anything like that will happen but, I think I should at least take second in command as I’ve been the ‘secretary’” Yosuke said, his voice with his usual warmth.</p><p>“Uhmm, are you sure I can be in command? Most of the decisions I’ve made were on a whim…” Souji said, nervousness creeping into his voice. Even though he was mostly flustered that the group thought so highly of him.</p><p>“What? Souji?! You saved me, I can’t say a lot. But that enough makes you a kind understanding leader!” Rise smiled.</p><p>“I have to say the same if you didn’t help me out I wouldn't know what to do!” Yosuke pat Souji’s back, giving a smile that melted the previous tension of the room. </p><p>Souji promptly blushed and looked away. “Uhm, I-if you say so…”</p><p> </p><p>(Accepting the leader role made your respect throughout the team increase!  Your team appreciates you!)</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no problem, now that we’ve decided, we should form groups!” Yosuke said, still grinning.</p><p>“Ooh! Me me! I wanna be with Souji” Rise exclaimed, tugging on Souji’s arm. </p><p>“Hmm, no way I wanna team up with him! I'm second in command!” Yosuke, started tugging on his other arm.</p><p>“H-hey, we can be a group of three, right? Kanji, your okay being with Teddie?” The two immediately stopped tugging, but both smiled with a dangerous aura.</p><p>“Uh, sure senpai. I don’t mind.” Kanji responded, seemingly not worried by the tension in the room.</p><p>“Uhuh, I don’t mind either! Isn’t that right Yosuke?” Rise said, sparks seemingly starting between the two.</p><p>“Of course I'd want to be with the oh so lovely Risette.” Yosuke’s wide smile became slightly disturbing as his eyebrows twitched in an emotion Souji couldn't identify.</p><p>Souji soon nervously laughed to try and get rid of the tension. “Ahehe, umm… Now that we have teams.” He glanced at Yukiko and Chie for help.</p><p>“Oh, right Souji-san we need tasks.” Yukiko said.</p><p>“Oh, I can think of a few things,” Yosuke said his arm unwrapping against Souji’s shoulder, putting a hand to his face. “Like gardening, storing, and patrols. Possibly a gathering team and searching Inaba or even places farther away for survivors or supplies.”</p><p>“That’s right, now all we need is a schedule now.” Souji responded relieved from not being torn in half. “Umm, Nanako do you have any paper and pens?”</p><p>“Yeah, big bro! I usually use them to draw but if it’s something important you can have them” She smiled, her purity melting everyone's hearts as she jug around in a desk that was most likely the check in, Yukiko must have shown her.</p><p>Nanako soon handed over a paper sitting down again, having a paper for herself to draw on. “Thanks, Nanako. So let's take it to the majority should we exchange jobs for a certain period of time, those in favor raise your hand. If you have any suggestions you may speak when the voting is over” Souji said in his closest to judge voice.</p><p>Everyone raised their hand, as Chie soon spoke up as the vote was concluded. “For schedules I’m thinking once a week or maybe everyday like our sleep patrols.”</p><p>“Okay then, those in favor of one week raise your hand, and those in favor of one day raise a knuckle, those opposing and have other Ideas speak now.” Souji looked around to see two hands with knuckles raised, all the others with hands raised. No one seemed to have any other ideas, ruling favor of weekly shifts. “That should conclude our first segment.”</p><p>“Wait? First segment? Whatcha talkin’ about?” Kanji asked, somewhat dumbfounded. </p><p>“Don’t worry this will be our last vote, the next segment is getting to know each other more” Kanji in relief.</p><p>“I think I can conduct this if I know what this is about.” Yosuke said pridefully. “The scavenge and rescue team right?”</p><p>Souji nodded but thinking carefully, should he let his second in command lead votes? The team doesn't seem to give as much respect to him, but it may improve future relationships, Souji bit his lip in decision as he looked over his options thinking of the possible results.</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>Politely Decline Request (Reasonability +, Respect -)</li>
<li>Accept offer (Bonds +, Possibility of Misguidance)</li>
<li>Disrespectfully Decline Request (Respect --)</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Respect (Team): Your Team Appreciates You</p><p> </p><p>Moral (Choices +)</p>
<ul>
<li>Justice: 0</li>
<li>Good-will: 2</li>
<li>Charm: 2</li>
<li>Reasonability: 2</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry TwT, I was playing Persona 4 and got caught up in it and forgot about posting. I'm currently having a bit of writer's block on the demon lord stuff, so that may go on a short hiatus as I write it slowly, I'm not sure but I guarantee that I'll continue sometime soon. I'm sure that it may be monthly or two times a week for these but i'll try and continue. </p><p>Tell me if there's any inconsistencies with the work, i'll try my best to fix it, I'm only a one man team after all! I proofread a little, but i'm not sure if I caught all the mistakes. ;)</p><p>Criticism is always welcome this is one of the first times I did writing (Creatively), I'd like to see how to make everyone in character. Also I want to improve my writing so tell me how I could change perspective or my story telling! I'll try my best to work with your criticisms! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Late Update, but Here is "A Little Spook"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Souji nodded at Yosuke’s request, letting the other take a turn as his ‘secretary’ or second in command, he was pretty good at bringing the others together. Souji just hoped they took him seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks! So, lemme start, so we are talking about the scavenge and rescue team. I have two votes: the first one is designated teams the other is switching teams, and since that will be easier, we will start off with that.” Yosuke said charismatically. “So, I don't know if we're going to decide on a team now or later but will we switch out teams or not? This question will change the second question. Hand if you feel like the team should switch, fist if not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji looked around fist raised, it was split evenly, Souji forgot his own vote counted though, until Yosuke spoke up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two, Three, Four... Okay so we will have one team! I too think this may be a good Idea because some of us cannot fight, or have a weapon best fit to our tastes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yosuke-san, can I ask you something?” Rise asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? What is it?” He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with your unwavering charisma? It’s kind of creeping me out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehh, creeping you out, well of course I'm happy I can perform my leadership role.” Yosuke said, seemingly confused. “Anyways, we need to decide on the outing I’d prefer weekly but if anyone has any suggestions come right up!” There was only silence through everyone. “Well that's our meeting finished” Yosuke clapped then turned and smiled towards Souji with a big goofy grin that he definitely didn’t see as cute. “Did I do well, leader?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-a-a-ah, very well I-I-I-i liked your charisma, It’s k-kind of inspiring… ehehe” Souji stuttered through his words, his blush only slightly revealing itself. But Yosuke ended up doing much better than he expected, well probably even better than himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks! And what's with that reaction? Were you embarrassed by that nickname?” Yosuke jokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji shakes his head, “Ah- no it was just unexpected, it caught me off guard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, whatever you say then, everyone! Let's start getting to know each other better!” He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Souji looked down at his paper, drawing out a rough schedule for the day and night, even adding the day for the scavenge team. He looked back at the paper, each team having a job and switching, it actually made Souji kind of happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, Souji-kun you made this, your lines are so straight.” Yukiko said behind Souji, startling him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well my parents never gave me a calendar when I was younger so I would copy the one in the living room, That must be kind of weird right?” Souji laughed nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's actually pretty interesting, but it looks like we still need the rescue team.” Yukiko looked over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Yukiko, wanna talk about that time you absolutely rejected one of our senpai’s?” Chie laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did that?” Yukiko asked, seemingly genuinely surprised. Everyone at the table seemed to laugh, Souju soon got up and put the schedule on an empty bulletin board with some thumbtacks he found on the front desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Yukiko you totally did that to me too!” Yosuke gave a hardy laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t recall…” Yukiko responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, really? Weird… I totally remember that.” Yosuke said, thinking hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It may have been a bad dream, don't think too hard about it.” Souji laughed sitting down at the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah, You may be right. Shouldn't we start on that garden though?” Yosuke asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoot, that's right!” Souji stood up, hitting his legs on the table, “Ahk!” He soon falled to the floor folding himself in, rolling on the floor like the wheels of a broken bike. The whole table soon broke into laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay there?” Chie said, roaring with laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ngh, I-i hope so, but I think the memory of this that's haunting me will hurt more.” Souji said standing up, his knees a little wobbly. “But, I am working on that garden, Yosuke, If you would assist me?” Souji raised his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke smiled, slipping under the other's shoulder. “Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hobbled out of the inn, Souji grabbed his bat while the other grabbed the shovel. “Ehh you can let go now…” Souji said, Yosuke nodded, first tightening his grip before letting it go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what have you decided on? Given the fact that your legs don't break again.” Yosuke jokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Found some cinder blocks, there's some nutrient rich soil inside of some vases or pots outside the inn.” Souji explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Big Bro!” A voice exclaimed. “I wanna plant veggies too!” Souji turned to see the face of Nanako.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, first we need to set up the garden, then we can plant veggies is that okay?” Souji asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhuh, of course!” Nanako nodded with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, just a question but how many cinder blocks should we use?” Yosuke said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm I'm thinking two or three in height. About this tall.” Souji raised a hand to his knee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Nanako, do you want to help out?” Yosuke knelt down handing her a block. Which she nodded taking the block.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should make our garden here!” Nanako dropped the block, on a patch of flat grass. Souji nodded as he built a structure to Nanako’s liking, which turned out to be a simple rectangular plot. “Let’s make it taller now!” Everyone started stacking the blocks to Souji’s suggested height.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They built it up to a knee height which made a stable foundation to the plot, then started to take out the dirt from the vases. “Hey what about winter, the plants can’t survive by themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This first year our food storage is really flexible, so most likely we don't need to do too much. But I’m thinking of making a greenhouse, though it honestly depends on June’s and stuff, cuz the last time I checked it wasn’t a hardware store.” Souji said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Construction? Hmm, we might have a small section for things like that…” Yosuke looked deep in thought. “I mean, we would definitely have tools- wait! There was a shop near Shiroku, that uh, lady with medicine sometimes she sold candy I think. But there was a wood store that closed down, they sold like many things you would see at a hardware store.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They still might have some wood, well hopefully. It's probably best we make it somewhat small to conserve supplies.” Souji pondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's just finish up, we might be able to go when we start, like an expedition or something. We still need to pick a team though. I think we can make plans though while we make a team.” Yosuke said, taking out a pot and pouring out the dirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree, hey Nanako, we’re finished. Do you wanna go inside and get something to plant?” Souji said, looking somewhere else. He was hesitant, an eerie feeling came over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!” Nanako soon ran over to the inn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A rattle came from the other side of the inn, “Shit, how did they sneak in” Yosuke whispered. They soon armed themselves with their choice weapons. Sneaking past the door they looked past the corner, there was another rustle. There was soon another a bang, until there were footsteps sounding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both raised their weapons in preparation of a surprise attack, until the thing passed through the corner. It stood there and just stared, “It’s a... fox?” Souji said somewhat bewildered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s kind of lame but much appreciated.” Yosuke sighed, “At least it’s not one of those things. I don’t know how we’ll explain to Nanako why we beat up someone who looked human.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fox continued to stare at them expectantly. </span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>Feed the fox, (Good-Will+, Food down)</span></li>
<li><span>Leave/Ignore the fox (Reasonability+, Respect-)</span></li>
<li><span>Shoo fox away (Respect -)</span></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <span>Respect (Team): Your Team Respects You</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moral (Choices +)</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Justice: 0</span></li>
<li><span>Good-will: 2</span></li>
<li><span>Charm: 2</span></li>
<li><span>Reasonability: 2</span></li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sory, I actually took longer because I coulden't think of an ending. But this was fun to write, I currently have other works in the making, so updates may be slower. I get a little distracted, but I hope the wait wasn't too long! Im sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>